Various forms of processes exist including sales processes (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sales_process), workflow based processes, and others which are used in variety of disciplines including operations, planning and flow-control. As different process components are adapted for computerized and network based operations, automated process control and management systems, including those for the collection, processing and updating of process data are needed.